


Red Light, Green Light

by bangchristopher



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Kissing, M/M, Mirrors, Revelations, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Swearing, They're both whipped for each other, bang chan in a crop top, but it could also be kinky af?, confident minho, felix knows what's up, fight me, forgive me lord, i'm a bang chan in a crop top enthusiast, it's soft if you look at it the right way, minho in a choker, minho in a crop top, my pace era, the other members aren't mentioned much sorry, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchristopher/pseuds/bangchristopher
Summary: Chan would like to think that he’s a sensible, organised guy who has his priorities in check but thinking back to what happened a mere 20 minutes ago he realised that he was wrong.Ohboy, was he wrong.(or where chan is asked to wear a crop top by the stylists and much to his horror and delight, minho sees him in it - and out of it)





	Red Light, Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and I'M SCREAMINGGGG;;; Stray Kids are such talented, kind and amazing artists that make me so happy and proud everyday and I've become so enraptured that I wrote this monster because Chan and Minho have so much  
> s e x u a l t e n s i o n  
> that my mind wouldn't let me rest until I birthed this creation.  
> The deed is done, may the lord take my soul.  
> Anyway, I hope this isn't cringe and I somehow smoothly portrayed a smutty scene bc I have zero experience in that department (yikes) but thanks for reading!!  
> STAN TALENT, STAN STRAY KIDS

Chan would like to think that he’s a sensible, organised guy who has his priorities in check but thinking back to what happened a mere 20 minutes ago he realised that he was wrong.

Oh _boy_ , was he wrong.

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

It all started in preparation for their first comeback, in the goddamn JYP meeting room of all places. As leader, Chan was expected to look over basic promotional ideas, such as concepts and musical direction, giving input into what he thought Stray Kids should aim for as a team. The members tagged along as well, their opinion always valuable in reaching the best outcome as a group. The meeting was dragging on, as usual, with Chan nodding and humming and politely declining suggestions of love songs or any other clichés for their anticipated comeback.

After one too many awkward silences due to the staffs’ horrible ideas, the topic changed to clothing. Chan normally just observed the stylists at their work, open to trying anything they asked him to as they always chose sensibly and knew more about outfit coordination than he did but this time something caught his eye. Left of the bright 80s windbreakers, shoes (that had him salivating) and colour-block sportswear was a black shirt. But not just any black shirt, a crop top.

At first, Chan was confused, thinking that the stylists might have grabbed the crop top and added it to Stray Kids clothing rack on accident. After staring at it for lord knows how long, however, it disappeared only to reappear right in front of him in the hands of the stylist, along with a few other items of clothing for the other members.

“Try these on and come back to show us what they look like.”

“Yeah…um, we’ll be right back,” stuttering his way out of that situation, Chan ducked out of the meeting room with his members in tow.

“Damn, this stuff is sick!” exclaimed Jisung at his silky red football jersey, the others agreeing with him at the graphic tees and caps they held.

Chan looked down at what he was holding, pulling it closer to his body to try and hide it from the members, laughing at their excitement until they reached the bathroom that also served as a change room.

Quickly locking a stall, Chan dropped the clothes onto the bench and just stood there, unmoving. Jesus, of course he’d be the one they gave a crop top to. Obviously, none of the younger members could’ve worn something so revealing so that ruled out over half the group. Then there was Changbin, with his dark image preventing him from being blessed with the appendage. Woojin was a definite no, with a sweet, gentlemanly concept set for him from day one. And then there was Minho.

The thought of Minho had always appealed to Chan - he’d accepted that a long time ago - but never the thought of Minho wearing a crop top. That was one piece of imagery Chan never knew he needed in his life, but God, now that he thought of it, he’d do anything to see it in person.

The thing is, Minho had always been a tease towards Chan. Dancing extra slow and staring at him through the mirror during practice, lying on his bed clad in only underwear waiting for Chan to walk into the room before getting up and striding towards the bathroom for a shower, Chan’s eyes on his ass the whole time. Minho was an outright tease but that was all he was – a tease. He had never acted, never confronted Chan, not once had he crossed the line and made a move and quite frankly, Chan was on the edge.

But alas, he was the one left with the crop top and with no way out of it, he decided to just try it on. What’s the worst that could happen?

Chucking his shirt off, Chan grabbed at the crop top, holding it against his chest. Based on his judgement, it would only just cover half of his torso, with his belly button and abdomen on full display. Sighing, Chan threw the piece of fabric (if you could even call it that) over his head and straightened it out on his body. Pulling his ripped jeans a little higher and adjusting his belt, he glanced at the mirror.

The black hem teased at his upper stomach and when he lifted his arms, his entire chest came into view. Biting his lip, Chan turned his body to see himself better. If he was being honest, he didn’t look bad, not at all. His hard work at the gym plus dance practice and performing on stage had payed off with his pale skin dipping into muscle, carving his arms, pecs and stomach. Rubbing his chest and feeling the pull of the material, Chan took a deep breath to calm his heart.

Fuck. Why did he feel like his body was on fire?

“Chan hyung, are you ready?” called Seungmin, knocking on the stall door.

“Just go ahead without me, I’ll be out in a sec.” replied Chan, trying not to let his voice shake as he felt his entire body shiver. As he heard the members file out of the room, the door clicking shut to silence, Chan unlocked his own stall door, nervously walking to the bathroom door before locking it to view himself in the full-length mirror.

His abdomen clenched as he felt the undeniable heat of arousal curl itself lower and lower in his stomach. The material of his jeans stretched tight around the uncomfortable hardness growing in his pants and his hands ached to touch himself. As he bit at his lips, trying to distract himself from his building issue, Chan heard a stall open but before he could react, Minho was standing right in front of him.

“Hyung?” Minho’s tone lilted at the end of the word, curious yet smug. A smirk rested on his lips as he ran his eyes over Chan’s flaming red face, bitten lips, running down to the dip of his stomach and the bulge in his jeans.

Chan was left speechless, staring at Minho whose outfit mirrored his in every way, except his own crop top was acid grey and he had a black choker adorning his neck. Chan felt his pants grow tighter (if that was even possible) as he outwardly gawked at Minho.

“Like what you see?” Minho smirked, stepping closer to Chan who slowly backed himself against the wall. Minho stopped inches away from Chan who took a deep breath in, eyes straying from Minho’s lips to stare right back at him.

Suddenly gaining confidence, Chan leaned forward, breathing hot air into Minho’s ear as he whispered back, “Like what _you_ see?”.

Minho chuckled gripping Chan by his bare waist, running his thumbs along the skin of his stomach. “I’ve liked what I’ve seen since day one, when I first saw you in that black hoodie that showed a sliver of your stomach every time you stretched. You sure stretched a lot that day.” Minho grinned, eyes glinting with mischief as he stared deep into Chan’s eyes.

Chan slid his hands up Minho’s chest, playing with the fabric of his crop top as he avoided eye contact, shy, “How come you’ve never done anything about it then?” Chan spoke softly.

“How come _you’ve_ never done anything about it, hm? Who’s the hyung here, Chris?” Minho challenged, feeling Chan’s quick inhale of breath. “I’m doing something about it now though, aren’t I, Chris?” Minho pronounced, sliding his hands slowly down Chan’s body.

“You brat,” laughed Chan in defence, “getting brave, are we?”

“I know you like it Chris-ah,” whispered Minho, “just relax, let go.” Chan’s body melted at his words, turning into putty in Minho’s hands. “There you go. Call me hyung. Say it.”

“Hyung.” Chan sighed, barely audible over the sounds of both of their racing heartbeats.

“Say it again,” Minho urged, “louder.” his fingers brushing the front of Chan’s jeans.

“Hyung,” Chan moaned, rutting into Minho’s hand which was quickly replaced with the front of his jeans. “Fuck,” Chan had had enough, “kiss me.”

Minho’s hands gripped at Chan’s thighs, cupping his ass as he lifted him up against the wall, Chan’s ankles linking behind Minho’s back and his arms wrapping around his neck as their lips met. The kiss was passionate, full of heat and recklessness, teeth clacking, both men fuelled by months of teasing, stress and hormones.

Minho’s tongue delved into the heat of Chan’s pliant mouth, causing a moan to erupt from Chan’s throat as he grinded against Minho’s bare abdomen. Breaking apart for air, Chan kissed down Minho’s throat, “We don’t have much time,” he panted, “fuck, we should probably get back.” all the while refusing to stop his attack on Minho’s neck.

“You’re making it a bit hard to stop, baby.” growled Minho, the pet name sending shivers down Chan’s spine as he buried his head in the junction of Minho’s neck to muffle his moan.

Minho quickly moved to place Chan onto the bathroom sink bench, his arms burning with exertion as Chan ran his fingers through Minho’s hair, tugging at the strands, forcing Minho into another hot searing kiss. Minho pushed at Chan’s crop top, breaking contact to yank it over his head before running his hands up the plain of Chan’s smooth back, to scratch slowly with his nails, leaving red streaks in his wake.

“Shit, don’t leave any marks, if the kids find out they won’t shut up about it.” Chan breathed, so turned on he could hardly speak.

“Say that to the hickeys on my neck.” deadpanned Minho, as Chan arched his back into Minho’s chest, the scratching making him rock his hips searching for friction.

“Oh, god we’re fucked.” he uttered as Minho fiddled with Chan’s belt, yanking at his jeans and underwear at once.

“At this current moment in time neither of us have been ‘fucked’ and I’m not leaving this bathroom until at least one of us is.” sassed Minho, but before Chan could open his mouth to react Minho whispered, “I don’t have a death wish, I know I can’t actually fuck you right now, but god, I’m going to make you come harder than you ever have before.”

Continuing to pull Chan’s jeans and underwear down his calves and off his legs, Minho kneeled onto the tiled floor and spread his hands over Chan’s trembling thighs, pulling him closer to the edge of the bench.

“Shit, Minho why am I the only one who’s naked?” Chan asked, embarrassed, trying to pull at Minho’s crop top, however, Minho stopped him, running his hands up to his hips, caressing Chan’s body as if he was art.

“Chris, you are so fucking hot, I don’t know if you understand how beautiful you are but I could honestly come in my pants just from you looking down at me like that.” Chan’s breath hitched, his hands coming up to hold Minho’s face, “But besides that, I saw how you were looking at me before, wearing this,” he gestured to his outfit, “don’t you think it’ll be fun if I keep it on?”

Minho smiled, as Chan’s fingers played with the choker around his neck. “Okay,” Chan smirked, “hyung.”

Minho raised his eyebrows in challenge, pinching Chan’s ass who’s screech turned into a moan as Minho’s mouth enveloped around his throbbing member, the heat of his mouth making Chan squirm in arousal. Minho’s tongue swirled his cock, teasing at the head until Chan was a blubbering mess.

“Minho please,” Chan gasped, “stop teasing me.” Minho relented, swallowing around his pulsing heat, Chan thrusting himself forward, bracketing Minho’s face with his thighs, his member sliding further down Minho’s throat, chasing release as Minho willingly submitted.

“Hyung, I’m, fuck, I’m going to come.” panted Chan, hands gripping the bench as his hips thrust to the rhythm of Minho’s mouth surrounding his own heat.

Minho, saliva running down his chin, hummed, letting the vibrations run along Chan’s cock, causing Chan’s moans to echo across the walls of the bathroom as he came down Minho’s throat, Minho swallowing every last drop.

Chan whined as Minho pulled off his softening cock, pulling him up to eye level and lazily kissing him, licking into his mouth and tasting his own cum. “Let me help you.” Chris panted into Minho’s mouth, hands wandering to the front of Minho’s jeans only to stop in shock.

“I told you I could’ve come just from you looking at me,” Minho giggled, voice horse, looking at Chan’s wide eyes and blushing face. “You looked so hot all blissed out, calling me hyung, how did you expect me to last.” Minho pouted, his frown quickly curling up at the edges at Chan’s look of absolute disbelief and fondness.

“I’ll get you back next time,” Chan promised, kissing Minho slowly, taking his time to explore Minho’s mouth, before climbing off the bench, “but we need to get back, they’re probably worried.”

As Chan and Minho finished getting dressed back into their regular clothes, Minho keeping on his cum stained jeans to save the stylists from a heart attack, they heard the doorknob to the bathroom jiggle before someone called out, “Chan hyung, Minho hyung?”

Chan and Minho looked straight at each other, fear in their eyes before Chan walked to the door and unlocked it. “Hey Felix,” Chan whispered in English, “sorry we took so long, Minho had a personal issue and I needed to help him sort it out but it’s all okay now.”

“Oh,” Felix hummed, turning to look at Minho, “I’m happy you’re both okay but since you took so long the meeting ended and we’ll need to meet up again later this week.”

“Ok, thanks Fel,” Chan smiled, “can you drop our clothes back, I need to make sure Minho’s good to go back to the dorm.”

“No worries!” Felix smiled, the picture of innocence as he took the clothes and walked down the hallway.

Chris closed the door once again and let out a deep breath, walking up to Minho and hugging him, “We’re all clear.” He grinned as Minho wrapped his arms around him, pecking him on the lips.

“Let’s go back to the dorms, if you know what I mean.” Minho smirked to which Chan just rolled his eyes.

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

Felix quickly made his way back to the JYP meeting room, which was now empty save for Changbin who was waiting for him. He grinned, “Changbin hyung, you owe me twenty bucks!”

“Oh, fuck off, they were getting it on that whole time?!” Changbin exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yup, you should’ve seen Minho hyung’s neck!” Felix cackled as Changbin took out his wallet, grumbling about horny idiots who couldn’t keep it in their pants.


End file.
